


Destroy me

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Ruvik is a sick dude, Scene Rewrite, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ruvik fails to take over Leslie’s mind, his world starts to fall to pieces. Kidman knows how to lure Ruvik out and force him to fix things, but it will take an act of violence that only Seb can inflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy me

"There's no other choice Seb, Ruvik's the only one who can stop this." Juli Kidman's tone was calm and reassuring but with a core as cold as ice. There was no room for arguing with that voice, she simply spoke the truth. You could deal with it or ignore it till it was too late.

Sebastian's fingers tightened around the white flannel covering Leslie's shoulders. The albino whimpered, tightening his own grip on Sebastian's wrists. Tears streaked down Leslie's cheeks, his power-blue eyes filled to the brim with fear and confusion. They begged Sebastian for mercy, pierced into his soul and pleaded with him for the one thing he couldn't afford to give.

"If you don't, we are all going to die. Including Leslie. You don't have a choice Sebastian." Kidman said, stepping closer to Sebastian and moving to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn it, shut up! I know alright!" Seb snapped, turning to fix the younger woman with a glare that made her stop dead on her tracks.

"Sebastian…" Jacob murmured. He wasn't looking at either of them. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, curling in on himself as he fought for the strength to keep standing. "Sebastian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't-"

"Neither of us have the upper body strength to hold him for long enough." Kidman interrupted sharply. Time was running out and they couldn't waste it arguing. "It has to be you Seb. You've done it before."

"But never on a kid!" Sebastian spat. The sudden increase in volume startled Leslie. He screamed and tried to pull away but Sebastian held him firm.

"He's not a child Sebastian, and it's not just Leslie in there anymore. You. Don't. Have. A. Choice." Kidman dragged the last few words out one at a time. Hoping they would stick in her commanding officer's brain.

"Don't have a choice! Don't have a choice!" Leslie picked up her words. Parroting them back at Sebastian in a panicked rush. The detective looked the albino in the eyes again. Wishing he could make Leslie understand why he was about to hurt him. Make him see what it really meant not to have a choice.

If he did it properly it would only hurt for a few seconds. He just had to keep the pressure firm. Sebastian moved his right hand, then his left, wrapping them both around Leslie's fragile neck. Skin the color of sour milk fluttered under his fingertips. Leslie's was hyperventilating, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Sebastian placed his thumbs under Leslie's Adams apple, into the small indent just above the collarbone.

"No… no, no, no!" Leslie's cried, his tears were coming faster now accompanied but long hiccuping gasps for air between sobs and pleas for mercy. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian! Sabas-"

Seb tightened his grip, digging his thumbs into the carotid arteries on either side of Leslie's trachea forcing them to constrict and cutting off the blood flow to the brain. Leslie screamed and thrashed, but his struggling only made Sabastian tighten his grip.

Sebastian forced himself to keep his eyes on Leslie's face, to see it constrict with pain. He had to watch, to know when he could let go again, but also because he owed to Leslie not to ignore his suffering.

Sebastian counted back from five. That was as long as it should take before Leslie's brain shut down from blood loss. Five long, agonizing, seconds.

Five

Four

"Sa-Sebastian..." the chokehold wasn't preventing Leslie from breathing, so the albino was able to continue his pleading.

Three

"Hurts!"

Two

Leslie had stopped writhing, his eyes closed.

One

Leslie's head lolled to the side. His legs giving out as he fell unconscious. Sebastian let go of the albino's neck, then quickly moved to grab Leslie before he collapsed to the ground. He caught the unconscious man in his arms, one wrapped around Leslie's back, the other hand rested on the albino's chest.

Sebastian could feel Leslie's shallow breathing in the steady rise and fall under his hand. Satisfied that the albino was still alive, he turned to look at Kidman.

A slow rumbling chuckle pierced the air. It started off slow at first, but then morphed into peals of hollow laughter. Three sets of eyes rested on Leslie. The albino stirred, his eyes opening to reveal cat-like pale yellow irises.

"Hello Seb" the words coming from Leslie's mouth were in his voice, but the tone was blunt and cutting. "I felt what you did. Did you miss me that much? I'm flattered." Ruvik laughed again, the ominous sound clashing with Leslie's childlike voice.

"All that effort, and for what. To beg me to save your miserable little lives?" Ruvik asked, glancing over at Kidman and Joseph. Sebastian followed his gaze, his heart sinking into his stomach as he noticed that both of them had been frozen. They stood unmoving, in the same poses they had been in when Ruvik had taken control of Leslie's body.

"I thought we could use a little privacy. I have to admit, your attempt to force me out have made things a little…. Uncomfortable." Ruvik shifted, grinding his hips against Sebastian's thigh so the detective could feel exactly what he was talking about.

Sebastian felt the disgust rise, burning like bile in his throat. He made to shove Ruvik away, but at the last second he stopped. The face looking up at him was still Leslie's, as was the body he was carefully holding. Sebastian wouldn't let Ruvik make him hurt Leslie again.

"I can stop my world from collapsing around us. But what will you give me in return?" Ruvik grabbed the front of Sebastian's shirt. Leslie's body wasn't very strong, but from his angle he was able to pull the detective down to eye level with him.

"If you don't stop this, you'll die too." Sebastian growled.

"Maybe." Ruvik shrugged Leslie's shoulder. "I'm not sure I care anymore. One way or the other."

"You bastard!" Sebastian tried again to break free of Ruvik's hold without hurting Leslie, but Ruvik struck quicker. Pressing Leslie's soft lips firmly against the detective's. One of Leslie's arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders, keeping him in place. Ruvik grabbed the hand resting on Leslie's chest and guided it down to the hem of his straitjacket.

Sabastian's fingers brushed against Leslie's flat tummy, just under the lip of the jacket. Ruvik moaned softly into Sebastian's mouth, Leslie's voice giving it a sweet lilting quality.

Ruvik pulled back from his kiss, panting slightly from his ever increasing arousal.

"Why don't you do your job detective?" he whispered. "Punish me. Destroy me. If we're going to die anyway. Let's have a little fun first."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot. it's meant to be a rewrite of Mink's bad ending from Dramatical Murder, with characters from TEW. Ruvik and Leslie sharing a body reminds me of Aoba and Sly.


End file.
